Room 227
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: Faint words could be heard in the background…“I love you, don’t die. I love you, don’t die. Please, I love you, don’t die…” Twoshot! SasuSaku
1. In Which We're Insane

Fan Fiction: "Room 227"

Summary: Every night he would venture to that room and sit in there for hours until he realized…no one was there. No pink hair, no pale closed eyelids, no frail smooth hand, just white sheets and a dusty bed…

Disclaimer: Um, like, I don't own, like Naruto like duh! (Giggle)

* * *

_**Room 227**_

* * *

**__**

Room 227.

Found in the abandoned wing of the prestigious Konoha Hospital. No one has ventured into that wing for more than five years not since _it _happened.

If you were to ask someone, anyone really, what happened on that cold November day five years ago they would tell you the same.

_Nothing._

They say when someone goes through so much stress and traumatic incidents that they feel well…indifferent to the world. And for the most part it is true.

People cried oh yes. They expressed their grief very respectively, very normally. And they moved on. Oh yes they moved on. As such is human nature.

But…My dear readers we aren't talking about _those _people. Those people who knew Haruno Sakura as a pretty young girl with her heart snatched and trashed by an Uchiha traitor. No, my friends, we are talking about a more _specific_, if you will category.

If you were to ask the Rookie Nine and Team Gai about what had happened on that fateful day, they would tell you something a little more different.

_It was the day that changed everyone._

The day Haruno Sakura fell into a coma.

* * *

The day was the fifth of November.

It was an unreasonably cold day. A day that literally announced that winter was upon them in slow steady footsteps. Dead leaves blew across the almost empty street. It seemed today was the day to stay home drinking warm hot chocolate and wearing fuzzy socks. And most people did except for two…

Glance.

Haruno Sakura peered down the cliff carefully before closing her eyes.

Breathe in.

Cold crisp air filled her lungs to the point of gasping.

Breathe out.

White wispy puffs exhaled into the wind.

She spread her arms feeling the wind press against her red tank top and white sweatpants. Not a care in the world was what most people would describe this picture.

Well…most people were just plain dumb.

Had they been observant they would notice the shiny wet streaks of silent tears on her red cheeks, or the fact she was leaning ever so slightly over the edge.

She wasn't going to commit suicide or anything. She merely wanted the wind to blow her thoughts and worries away. But that didn't stop the figure who was watching her since she left her house grasp her wrist.

Blink.

Gasp.

Pale green eyes trailed up a lean muscular arm, past a black clad broad shoulder, up towards deep onyx eyes which glared quite harshly at her.

_Hello, Uchiha Sasuke._

"What are you doing?" he hissed between teeth.

Tremble.

Sakura tugged futilely at her wrist but didn't answer.

Glare.

Sasuke tightened his grip, "I said…What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" she mumbled.

"Hn. Lying was never one of your strong points."

Sakura whipped her head up, "I'm serious! I wasn't going to do anything."

"Oh really…then do explain why you're leaning off a cliff, hmm?"

"For your information, _Mr. Uchiha_, I was clearing my head."

"So falling off a fifty foot cliff is _clearing your head_?"

Stomp.

"For the last time, I WASN'T going to jump off!!"

"Mm-hmm…Who said anything about jumping off? I said _falling_ off."

Glare.

"Falling! Jumping! It's practically the same thing!!"

"Well anyway…step away from the cliff, Sakura."

Pout.

"I'm not done clearing my head. In fact, you're making it worse. So get off me."

Tighten.

"No."

"ARGH! You're so infuriating! Just let go!! I don't want to see you again!"

"Stop being so annoying and just move, Sakura!"

"I said…LET. ME. GO!"

"And I said, NO."

"Well why the hell not!"

Silence.

"You wouldn't let me explain."

Disbelief.

"There's nothing left to explain, Sasuke. You're getting married in three days I think that explains enough. Hell, you didn't even give me an invitation."

"Do you want one?"

Anger.

"HELL NO! The point is, Sasuke, you shouldn't even be here! So do us all a favor and get out of my life!"

"I thought I told you this marriage is _arranged_. I can't go back on something that's been set in my future since I was born!"

Crying.

"GOD! You sound like Neji! You could have said no!"

"I can't!"

"…Why?"

Sigh.

"Sakura…I told you-"

"NO! I want to hear it from you, not some dusty old scroll!"

Serious.

"It's my parents' last wish, why can't you understand?"

"I see how it is…its some stupid pride thing isn't it?"

"Sa-"

"ISN'T IT?!"

Look away.

"…It's my parents' last wish-"

"No! Did your parents say to kill your own brother!?"

Fury.

"That was out of line, Sakura."

"Sasuke…Do you love me?"

Shock.

"…"

Plead.

"Do you?"

"No, I don't…"

"…Let go of me."

"Sakura-"

"LET GO OF ME!!!-"

Sakura felt the wind push her back and gravity pull her down to earth. Eyes wide open with tears, hands grasping in the air for anything to hold, anything to save her life as the black choppy waters became closer and closer…

SPLASH!

And with that, she fell into darkness…

* * *

_Present day…_

"Remember; remember the fifth of November…" Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime and father of three children watched the sun fade behind the large expanse of forest.

"You know he's going to do it again." Tsunade leaned back on the couch sipping some sake. It curled pleasantly in her stomach as she finished the cup and poured herself a new one.

Sigh.

Naruto leaned his forehead on the cool glass, "I know, I know. He does it every month now."

"And soon he'll do it every night."

"Is there no cure?"

Tsunade regarded the now mature demon child-no man skeptically, "You know the answer to that."

Naruto plopped into his chair and growled lightly, "It can't be done. You know that. The elders have announced it as his punishment for _life._"

"Then I'm afraid every month on the first fifth day he'll visit that room." Tsunade finished the sake bottle solemnly before grabbing a new one.

"I just wish there was something I could do…"

She placed a cup on his desk, "Drink up. It's going to be a long night."

* * *

The fifth of November resulted in the beginning of Haruno Sakura's new life in the special care ward of the Konoha hospital.

It was also the beginning of Uchiha Sasuke's new single status. The engagement failed quite miserably after Sakura hit stable condition.

Room 227 was one of the many rooms occupied by lost cases. There was no hope for her to recover…_at all_.

But that didn't stop the Uchiha from visiting every night with a daffodil in hand and his guilt riding high. And so began his routine for the next few months.

Sasuke blamed himself for the entire thing. Saying he could have tried harder or he could have been stronger. He could have done anything if he had known the pain he was going to suffer on end.

Sakura's closest friends and fellow ninja who knew both quite well didn't blame him. However not all were satisfied with the guilt steadily eating away the small amount of sanity left within him.

For example the citizens of Konoha were not so forgiving. They never fully welcomed him into their lives again after he had come back from Orochimaru. When Tsunade, the great Godaime was still in office she had let, for the most part, Sasuke off with a simple warning and small probation.

But things have become complicated…

With Konoha's Cherry Blossom under life-sustaining machines and forever stuck in eternal sleep, the citizens demanded his immediate punishment.

And the elders of Konoha did just that.

Thus why the citizens of Konoha have moved on so quickly with the tragedy that is Haruno Sakura.

In the dark hallways of the Konoha Psychiatric Prison, behind a metal door Uchiha Sasuke spends his days wasting away.

You must be asking how this happened.

They say the guilt became so overwhelming that he grew insane. Others say he was already off the edge since the beginning.

But the Hokage knew.

The Rookie Nine and Team Gai knew.

The many shinobi whose lives were touched by Sakura or Sasuke knew.

_His sanity died once they let her go._

With no Sakura there was no Sasuke. Simple as that.

It was ironic that he had at one time thought he could have lived without her and without love. Now she was the very reason what kept him from losing himself.

Call it cliché, it was the reason. A secret of secrets kept hidden from the rest of the world.

And so he was sent to the mental ward to forever live his life under constant surveillance. And he accepted his fate surprisingly. Though they had to pry his cold hands from Sakura's empty bed post…

What Sasuke didn't know was…Haruno Sakura, the nineteen year old woman who fell off a cliff heartbroken and lost her ability to open her eyes…never-

* * *

_Present Day…_

Stoic onyx eyes peered right then left before sneaking out the door. His bare feet barely making a noise on the cold gray tiled floor, his hands brushing the walls in the pitch black darkness…

December the fifth was the date.

Slowly he grasped the doorknob before pushing the heavy steel doors open with a shudder. The freezing air immediately numbed his toes and yet he trudge on leaping from roof to roof to reach his destination.

Surely a prisoner, especially a mental prisoner, would cause such distress among the public. But no one knew of his escapades where in any weather or condition he was in he would still go. Only the doctors, the Rokudaime and maybe a few shinobi knew as he passed the hospital double doors where he was going.

And as the Rokudaime had such information he made no move to stop it.

Maybe it was the bond still holding them together albeit a bit strained but still holding tight. Or the pity for a man who lost his only love of a lifetime.

Whatever the reason Uzumaki Naruto watched sadly as the last Uchiha survivor open a familiar door…

_Room 227._

Sasuke sat lightly in the chair facing the bed and smiled softly like there really was a person under the covers breathing, _living_. His cold hand grasped air like he was holding a hand. His thumb was caressing air and his other hand touched the air above the pillow as if moving pink strands of hair.

This was the mystery of Uchiha Sasuke's mind.

No one knows why he does this. But as they say, habits die hard.

_Real hard._

His hand went into his pocket to get a crumpled white daffodil whose soft petals turned crunchy with time and decay. Two days ago the nurses let the patients have some time outside seeing as being cooped inside never did anyone any good. His eyes immediately spotted a white daffodil barely alive and ready to die among its sisters.

He liked it.

_Sakura would have liked it._

And so he brought it in his little tin cup for water for his countless pills. He wouldn't need it anyway. He hated the pills, they tasted funny.

He stayed late into the night until early, early morning until one of the nurses would take him by the arm and send him back to the prison…

In a way, he didn't think he was insane.

They never do.

He was merely visiting the one girl who he only had his eyes for.

That's it.

Normal.

_Normal._

* * *

_Drip._

Tears splashed the ground.

Naruto touched a small shoulder, "You can't see him."

A pale hand reached out to touch the surveillance camera screen image of Sasuke, "…Why?"

"It'll never work. He's gone Sakura-chan, he won't get better."

Haruno Sakura sadly dropped her arm, "I know…"

Naruto puffed his cheeks in frustration, "Then why bother, Sakura-chan. I can't stand to see you this way anymore!"

Smile.

Crying.

"Because ninjas who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash."

"Heh…true, very true. Hinata must be having a stroke by now…I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan. Get some sleep." Naruto slapped the crying kunoichi lightly on the back before disappearing.

_'Don't worry, Sasuke-kun...'_

Sakura let her fingers lightly brush the scar on her scalp.

_'We'll save you…'_

She gave one look at the screen and smiled softly.

_'Just you wait!'_

* * *

_The cherry blossom of Spring blooms but twice after the Winter snows melt…_

* * *

A/N: Erm…Came to me suddenly after I read this one fanfic. (Sob) It was so sad. So I decided a little angst was needed since most of my updates were all chippery and comedy-related. Notice the last sentence is quite cryptic and the 'V for Vendetta' quote jammed in the middle… But yeah I'm going to guess questions will occur so do review and ask. Is a sequel needed? Oh yeah and don't forget to check my live journal to see my answers to your reviews and questions!!

If you send in one review, we'll send you this complimentary demon-I mean fluffy, cuddly squirrel. LIMITED TIME OFFER!


	2. In Which We Find Salvation

Fan Fiction: "Room 227"

A/N: Uwah! So many reviews!! Oh la, la! I'm so loved. I appreciate them so much. So I did what everyone asked…SEQUEL IS HERE!! I hope you enjoy. Hopefully it's as moving and touching as the last…Also those who had questions about the story all of them will be answered in this last chapter of my (Now) two-shot. Read and reviews, loves!

Disclaimer: Honestly, must you ask? ...Fine...I don't own Naruto. I would also like to thank, "V for Vendetta" for the ideas.

* * *

_**Room 227**_

'_You're like the sky…Beautiful to look at, Impossible to reach…'_

* * *

This was not normal. 

_This _wasn't supposed to happen.

Abnormal, is what it is.

Very abnormal.

So abnormal that Uchiha Sasuke stopped his whole routine for the day to regard this "problem".

A problem in the shape of a dirty tattered piece of cloth…

Now you all are wondering, what is going on? It's simple really, Uchiha Sasuke, mental patient at Konoha's Psychiatric Asylum, received a small letter jammed in the dusty little hole on his wall. No one can see the hole lest they move his dirty cot from the wall adjoining the room next door.

But what was so remarkable was the fact that he _was _getting a letter.

Seriously, who's that insane to write a letter to the _Uchiha Sasuke_?

And thus began our mystery…

* * *

It was, to put it bluntly, a normal day. 

Or as normal as it would get for a patient at an asylum…But moving right along.

Despite being diagnosed with mental illness, Sasuke kept many of his habits. One of those habits being keeping a simple yet efficient day-to-day routine…

Call it obsessive compulsive, it was the way he worked every single day of his life and he wasn't going to stop now. He was probably the most organized of all the psychiatric patients there. But never the less Sasuke quickly adapted to his new life and it went a little like this.

_Wake up, eat, brood, read random scrolls Naruto smuggled inside, eat, roam the hallways, brood, eat, shower, sleep._

Not very exciting is it?

People were not entirely sure it was a _good _thing to adapt so quickly especially when you're being sent to a mental institution.

Even so he kept this routine up rarely ever stepping out of routine unless necessary. This of course, rarely did happen.

And so when the little cloth was forcefully jammed into the hole you can imagine it was quite the shock.

Or was it apathetic? One was never sure with the Uchiha.

It was his aka. "Brooding time".

He was merely lying on the cold stone floor looking under cot; he thought he saw a flash of soft pink hair peek from underneath.

And while investigating…

_Sakura always did like to play hide-and-seek when they were little…_

He came across the most peculiar scene of the cloth.

Thinking it was trash, he snatched it only to find it had writing on it.

_Strange, very strange…_

* * *

Haruno Sakura gazed out the window her pink locks plaited loosely with a red ribbon, her fingers caressing a battered headband. 

"Sakura-chan?"

Blink.

Smile.

"Oh…Hi Rokudaime-sama."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "Now Sakura-chan I told you not to call me that."

"Right…Must have slipped my mind."

Sigh.

"Sakura-chan…You're doing it again."

Sakura smiled brightly, "What do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto plopped into his soft plushy chair, "You're touching your scar."

Sakura's hand ceased its exploration of the hidden mass of scar tissue under her hair.

"Oh…"

Sigh.

"How long has it been since the operation?"

"5 years to be exact."

Naruto regarded the kunoichi lightly, "We thought we lost you."

"I thought I lost myself too."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, they'll come around soon. Just wait."

Sakura gave a weak smile, "Hai…"

You must be confused.

Am I right?

December 25, fifty days after Sakura's accidental fall; the hospital was given permission to stop all life-sustaining machines.

December 25, fifty days prior to Uchiha Sasuke's sentence into the mental ward, Haruno Sakura regained consciousness.

Of course she didn't magically wake up feeling dandy. They say she woke from the countless pleas of her friends. But that's just too cliché.

Surgery was of course top priority. Christmas miracle, they say. Some reason that even the head doctor couldn't predict or explain Sakura's brain waves were functioning at alarming rates.

If she wasn't given proper treatment, she wouldn't make it past the hour.

You all are wondering where was Sasuke in all this. How could he lose all sane thoughts? How could he snap?

His mind was mentally unstable. His entire being embraced the fact that she was gone and it was his entire fault.

Nothing was left but an empty shell with memories.

* * *

'_Dear Reader,_

_I apologize this may seem odd to you. But I feel that as my time is coming to a close, that I must share my life story so that it can be passed to other generations. Even if it doesn't reach past these metal walls, I am willing to make any price._

_Where to begin…My name is Fuyu Yuki and I am 23 years old. I feel that my childhood was normal enough. I had my fair share of ups and downs. Bullies, best friends, first loves…Only difference from me to any other female in this place…My first love is my only love._

_Call me weird, call me stupid, call me whatever you want, he was perfect. My one and only, my savior, the one person I could lean to for protection and comfort. Only problem was, he just didn't know it._

_Well…actually he did know just didn't cared. I had fallen in love with a man who could not love._

_His past was complicated and tragic. His appearance cool and handsome. His attitude dark and furious. An enigma so to speak, a very dark and ice cube-ish sort of enigma. _

_I was doomed to love, my best friend said to me once. In fact it was because of him I stopped being friends with her all together…'_

* * *

The cloth ended there. The Uchiha tilted his head as if a different angle would send some answers. 

…

Nope.

In a frightening sort of way, it reminded him of a certain someone. Sasuke peeked out of his peripheral to see a flash of pink.

Smirk.

_Come out; come out wherever you are…_

Shuffle.

Sasuke glared at the hole as another piece of cloth was jammed unceremoniously inside. Bidding an imaginary Sakura a goodbye he took the next slip.

* * *

_'Once again I apologize, writing material comes hard these days._

_Where was I…Oh yes! From age 7 to 13 I studied at Konoha Academy. I was never good. Only my intelligence and chakra control were my strong points. Taijutsu was a nightmare. I graduated at the age of 13 and was put on the Genin Team 14. It was then when I truly met my love. However our meeting caused much strife and led to the pushing away of his affection and acknowledgement._

_I'll admit with a solemn heart that I was indeed a "fan girl". Believe me I'm not proud. If I could go back in time I would. I was a fool for the majority of our time together. We faced enemies. Many of which were far above our league but we managed, barely…_

_Chunnin Exams began my true growth in love and mental stability. I aced the written exams my fellow teammates barely brushing the passing curriculum. The Forest of Death may have been the beginning of my lover's acknowledgement I may never know. It was then I realized I was truly never giving myself credit. And when my teammates were incapable of protection I was there. They were going to watch my back whether they liked it or not…'_

* * *

Shake. 

Sasuke's face paled slightly.

Familiar.

It was oh so familiar.

Lightheadedness followed. Routine…where was his damn routine!? He needed it; no balance was served without a plan.

Suddenly the pure white room felt much too small. Claustrophobia clawed its way up his throat leaving scars and panic.

Shuffle.

Sasuke nearly lunged for the third slip.

Maybe it was coincidence. Maybe this time it would be different.

Luck was never truly on his side.

* * *

_'I am sad to inform you I didn't make it to the third round. I didn't lose but I didn't win. Tying in something is always so bittersweet. He made it though. And I made it my goal to support him, even if he didn't want me there._

_His battle almost ended his life and mine as well. I'm afraid that story is so detailed that it would be a hard time writing all that on this tiny slip._

_It wasn't long till issues arose. His past returned with fiery vengeance and I, stuck in its aftermath. He left soon after, leaving his home, family, friends, and teachers._

_I guess I wasn't good enough reason for he left with no goodbye. My other teammate, whose name shall not be said, was his best friend and had almost died trying to bring him back, all because I made him promise. My stupid selfish little promise…Promise of a lifetime he said, and I believed him._

_2 ½ years past and I seeked to become stronger. My childish crush blooming into true love. We met him once which resulted in only more pain and anguish._

_2 years later, he returned. Beaten yet satisfied. His goal reached and his life simplified. I forgave him; little did I know he would help me end up here…'_

* * *

Sasuke's thoughts jumbled into one giant mass; it's rapid succession never ending. 

He would have missed the fourth part had a sharp rap caught his attention.

* * *

_'My love has never diminished. But it has calmed. I realized pushing and forcing my feeling would end in dire consequences, so I kept it small. I was eager to take anything he gave me._

_Friendship is a beautiful thing indeed, but I will always wish for more. Is it wrong to wish for such? I have lived this life through many phases. Many of which I'm not proud of. Is it so wrong to love?_

_He was untouchable, I understood that. His feelings were fragile and dusty from neglect, I understood that. I understood his many quirks, his habits, his likes and dislikes, his few things that gave him peace. I just will never understand his completely. I should know, he has told me this countless times._

_He was my undoing._

_He was the crack from the beginning slowly deepening with age. I will never know if he suffered as much as I did. Sometimes at night, I would rub my hand over my chest and wonder why. Why? I should have a crack. A crack on my heart. My aching and slowly breaking heart._

_They call me insane to love such a man. I guess normal mental instability diagnoses have changed quite a lot._

_And here I am, lying on my cot writing to you, dear reader. For I feel my time is near and my story I wish could be published. For there is no such love as bittersweet as unrequited love. You must be bored. I apologize but there is no one left and I feel we can relate in some way. However…_

_I have not disclosed an important detail. You may or may not have realized as you read this._

_I am not Fuyu Yuki and I love-'_

* * *

SLAM! 

A nurse screamed and ran down the hall. Sasuke paid no heed as he stopped in front of a door.

Its silvery metal paint peeled and rusted. Coldness numbed his arm as he touched the door before grabbing the door handle. The red numbers glared at him as he grabbed the door off its hinges.

_Room 227._

How ironic.

His eyes frantically swiveled from right to left, right to left. A maniacal expression almost splitting his face in two.

_"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-"_

"Sasuke…kun…?"

SNAP!

_Sakura…_

Wide bloodshot eyes stared at the petite girl on a cot by a hole in the wall.

_Sakura…_

Long pink hair.

_Sakura…_

Bright emerald green eyes.

_Sakura…_

Smooth pale skin.

_Sakura…!_

Petite frail body.

_Sakura…!_

Soft pink lips.

The dirty letter fell to the ground.

_"SAKURA!"_

* * *

"SASUKE!" Naruto crashed into a wall in his haste and stared at the two people on the wall. 

The smaller one, female, was pinned tightly by the larger one, male. The man's head buried in the crook of her neck muttered incoherent sentences. His hands convulsed violently as he clutched her waist and shirt like a child.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-"

Naruto tried to pry his friend's cold fingers from Sakura's shirt.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-"

"Sasuke-teme, you're hurting her!"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-"

A warm hand encased his frozen cheek; his mantra never ending. Tears spilled from her eyes as she picked up his head from her shoulder.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-"

"I'm here, Sasuke-kun. I'm here."

Cry.

When was the last time she saw him face-to-face? That time when she fell, the waters unforgiving?

* * *

_"SAKURA!" Sasuke ran quickly down the grassy side of the cliff. His feet carrying him to unimaginable speed._

_She didn't just fall, she didn't fall down that cliff, he didn't just let her fall like that…_

_His fault, all his fault…_

_SPLASH!_

_She could feel several bones break on contact as she sunk slowly into the black waters. However no noise would escape her throat. Dull green eyes blinked slowly in the water before closing._

_Maybe it was for the best…_

_No one wanted a broken doll._

_A heartless doll…_

_Suddenly a hand grasped her wrist. Her mind too weak to open her eyes. Faint words could be heard in the background…_

_"I love you, don't die. I love you, don't die. Please, I love you, don't die…"_

* * *

"Don't you think he served his sentence long enough?" Tsunade crossed her legs as she glared at the council elders. 

Their attention was pushed back to the monitors watching Sasuke and Sakura's every move.

"You are well aware he is still mentally unstable."

Brown eyes hardened, "I'm willing to take that chance."

The male elder nodded, "If he does anything else to screw up then we will have no choice to take…harsher actions."

Relief flooded her from head to toe, "You have my word and the Rokudaime's word on that."

"Then by all means…Uchiha Sasuke is free to go."

* * *

Sakura embraced Sasuke closer to her chest, his body shaking uncontrollably. 

"He'll never be the same again, you know." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest a sad smile playing on his lips.

Sakura clutched his white prison shirt, "I know. But I have a feeling it'll all work out."

Sasuke picked up his head and brushed his lips to hers, "Love me?"

Smile.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, I love you."

"Hn. Good."

Naruto picked up a dirty piece of cloth in curiosity and grinned at the words inscribed at the bottom.

_'I am not Fuyu Yuki and I am in love with…Uchiha Sasuke.'_

* * *

'_Fly me to the moon, and spin me webs of sweet, sweet songs. For when I sleep, it is you I only dream.'_

* * *

A/N: (Cough, cough) Uh…did that answer all you questions? Hopefully I tied all the loose ends nicely…MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND VALENTINE'S DAY, PEEPS!!!! By the way, Fuyu Yuki means 'Winter Snow' thought it was clever…Since Haruno Sakura means 'Spring Cherry Blossom'. 

Santa says you get coal for next Christmas if you don't review…REVIEW!!!


End file.
